Suki: Pure blood vampire and Fairy Tail wizard
by xMoonRosex
Summary: Suki, sister of Kaname and Yuki Kuran, finds herself in the dumps, alone. She is a Fairy Tail wizard. Suki hasn't told anyone about her royal status. She doesn't know about what is to come. Fairy Tail is her new family, but will her old family come back to haunt her? Suki is not a vampire at heart. Suki appears to be the age of 16 with bright red hair and dark eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. My name is Luna and I am going to write a story. Thank you for looking at my story and considering my story to be apart of your time. This is a fan-fiction of Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight. This is my first story on here so I am nervous. I welcome reviews, please help me with my writing. I know I am not perfect. Anyway, let's start this. Enjoy! :)**

** Chapter 1**

The morning sun shined in Suki's face. She was forced to sleep in her car yet again. Not enough money for a hotel room and barely enough money for food the next morning. She was once royalty. She had the birthright of being apart of the Kuran family. She had a loving family, an older brother named Kaname and a younger sister named Yuki. They were in love. And no one knew where they were. Not because they were lost, but simply because they didn't want to be found. So you may ask, Suki, how do you get the money to survive? Well the answer is Fairy Tail. The strongest wizard guild in the Fiore Kingdom. Suki is a pure blood vampire. One of the strongest in the family. So, naturally, she was bound to have some powers.

"Heyyy! Suki! C'mon already!" Said a voice behind her.

Suki groaned. It must be the erratic pink haired salamander. Natsu. Suki groaned again. She did not want to see Natsu right now. Anyone but Natsu. He would drag her out of her car and drag her to work. She just needed more sleep. She felt her body shake, but not of it's own accord. That dang Natsu was shaking her. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. Suddenly the shaking stopped and the cursing began.

"What's your problem Suki!? I'm just trying to help."

"I never asked for help, thank you very much." Suki said.

"Of course you don't. Ever since you came to Fairy Tail I have never heard you say the words "help me" or "please." You've never needed it."

Suki stayed silent, red tears slowly slid down her velvet cheeks.

Natsu went on, "Look, I don't know where you came from, and I don't want to know until you decide to tell me, but I just want you to know, you're not alone. Not one bit."

"Natsu," Suki paused and slowly went on. "You're an idiot."

Natsu broke into a grin and helped up Suki from the backseat of her car, in the path of the sunlight. Suki winced. The sun had risen to it's highest point.

"Natsu, what time is it?" Suki asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's noon...that's why I came, we're late. All the good jobs are going to get taken." Natsu said.

Suki groaned again and slowly took out a black umbrella from the backseat of her car. "Let's go." Suki said as she shielded herself from the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi everybody! I'm Luna and this is Chapter 2 of my story. Suki: Pure blood vampire and Fairy Tail wizard. In chapter 2, this is now in Kaname Kuran's point of view from Vampire Knight. Enjoyy!**

**Chapter 2**

Kaname looked into the distance as he was enjoying his usual glass of blood in the morning. He was worried about his sister, Suki. He and Yuki were safe in the woods, together. Just the way he liked it. He suspected Suki was in the Fiore Kingdom, yes, he will admit that he was watching her, but with good reason. Suki was his little sister, after all. Kaname had no idea what Suki's angle was. He simply thought she was lost. And it was his duty to bring her back. He suspected this would be a long trip and he didn't want to leave Yuki behind. He cleared his throat and got up. Gracefully, he glided to his beloved Yuki's room and softly knocked on the door.

A small brown haired girl answered the door. Her hazel eyes said it all. She looked up at Kaname and smiled. "Hello Sempai!" Yuki said with a smile.

Kaname's face softened and he sighed. "Yuki, you know you can just call me Kaname now." He looked into her eyes. "There's no need for formalities."

Yuki looked at Kaname and nodded. "I know, Sempai. I love you but I am so used to calling you Sempai. You've been there for me all the way." She said looking down at her long brown hair. She smiled at how long it has gotten. It has gotten all the way to her shoes and down her back. Yuki blinked and looked back to Kaname, apparently he had been talking and she had blocked him out without meaning to. "What was that, Sempai?"

Kaname sighed again and softly kissed Yuki's forehead. "I said that we are taking a trip to the Fiore Kingdom to see sister Suki." He looked her over. "Are you feeling alright?"

Yuki thought of the question. There are so many answers to such a large question. Ever since Yuki had awakened to being a Pure Blood vampire, everything had changed. Zero had stopped talking to her and had vowed the next time he saw her he would kill her, which had been unsettling in the least. Yuki was happy she was in a very passion-filled relationship with Kaname. She had everything she had ever dreamed of. So she responded, "Yes, I want to go see Neechan."

Kaname smiled. "Good, then get packed, I don't know how long we will be there so pack light." Kaname watched Yuki close the door. He heard her scurry around and he went to his room to pack himself. His clothes consisted of black dress shirts and black pants. He packed several pairs and several containers of blood tablets for him. He kept them in a hidden pocket, so Yuki wouldn't find them. He did not want Yuki to have to resort to blood tablets.

It was then when Yuki and Kaname Kuran hailed a cab when they took a carriage ride to the city. It was from that cab that they took a plane ride to the Fiore Kingdom, not knowing where or how they will find Suki.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey everyone. It's Luna once again. The time has come. Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight is going to come together. Anyone reading this: Please review me. It will help me and it would make me happy that someone would spend their time looking at my writing. Well then without a further ado…Suki time!**

Suki looked at the Fairy Tail building. It stood proud and tall with the big Fairy Tail insignia. "I forgot why I love this place so much." Suki said as she looked at Natsu. "We are proud to be in Fairy Tail." Natsu said grinning.

"Dang," Natsu said while looking at the job board. "All the good ones are taken." He said with a sigh.

"That would be my fault." Suki said. "I um overslept."

A perky head of blond hair bounced toward Suki and Natsu. "Hey guys! Why're you so late? It's noon!"

"Suki overslept. Why aren't you on a job Lucy?" Natsu inquires.

"I was waiting for you guys, of course! Why else?" Lucy said grinning.

"I'm sorry guys." Suki says looking around. The room looked bare without all the lively people making Fairy Tail what it is.

"Hey, it's ok Suki." Lucy said with a worried look on her face. "Yah, don't beat yourself up over it. We'll get a good one tomorrow." Natsu said confidently.

Suki was about to nod in appreciation and say her thanks to her two best friends, but stopped when she felt a sudden hum in the air. "No," she said. "That's impossible." Suki whispered as she stiffened and slowly turned to the door. "It can't be."

"Suki," Lucy said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Two dark figures appeared as the doors swung open. The first figure was tall and lean, in a dark cloak and bright red eyes. The second figure was defiantly smaller with brown hair that almost touched the floor. She had a bold, cute smile and piercing eyes, "Neechan."

"I was expecting something more from you, Suki." The man said.

"What were you expecting, Kaname?" Suki said with watering eyes. She could not believe Kaname. "I think I missed your Christmas card." She said with a shaky voice.

"Hm, yes, it probably got lost in the mail." Kaname said as he looked over Suki. From her converse shoes to her black fighting gear to her bright red hair as long as her waist. "I see you are still rocking the red hair."

"Yes, it fits me. Now what do you-"Suki said before she was so rudely cut off by Natsu.

"Who are you?" Natsu said while he looked over Kaname. "And how do you know our little Suki?"

Suki glared at Natsu, she never allowed him to call her "little" before. Why does he think he can start now?

"Natsu?" Suki asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Do us all a favor and shut up." Suki said.

Natsu shrugged and grinned, and then he turned to Kaname. "Look, I don't know who you are, and I don't know what you want, but if you hurt Suki, then I will personally end you." Natsu vowed.

Suki felt like she might explode. This was not supposed to happen. Her two worlds were not supposed to come together. Kaname was not supposed to meet Natsu. And Yuki was not supposed to meet Lucy. Kaname and Yuki were from her old life. Her old life haunting her new was not supposed to happen. Her whole life was crumbling down.

"Enough of this, I am sick of the games. Kaname what are you here for?" Suki asked.

"I am simply here for your safety." Kaname said, eyes glinting.

"Well I am fine." Suki said through gritted teeth.

"You don't look fine. When was the last time since-"Kaname paused. "You haven't told them…have you?"

"Haven't told us what?" Lucy chimed in.

Kaname looked at Lucy and smiled. "Suki drinks blood."

Suki sighed and tears blurred her vision. "A-Animal blood. J-Just animal blood. I don't kill people."

Yuki looked at Suki's alarmed face and frowned. "We are vampires. Suki is the middle child in the Kuran family. Our family is royalty. We are Pure Blood vampires. There, the secret is out, can we just get on with this already?"

Suki couldn't take it. She shook her head and ran for the sunny afternoon without an umbrella and with a broken heart. She left everyone she ever cared about. Suki left everything to chance.


	4. Chapter 4

** WOW. Chapter 4 has come so fast. During this chapter I will be introducing a new character. **** So let's read and review me if you can. I have taken some review advice into consideration so let's see how this is. I am very excited.**

"Wow dude that was kind of harsh." Natsu said while looking at Kaname. "I've never seen her cry or look like that." He sighed and looked at Yuki. "She's your sister, so shouldn't you be nice?"

"Our family business is no business to you, outsider." Kaname said with a smirk.

"What Kaname means to say is that our family is very complicated. And he is very, uh, protective."

"Well in any case," Lucy said, "we need to go find Suki."

"Eh, she can take care of herself," Said Natsu. "She has never needed our help before."

"This time may be different," Kaname said, suddenly worried. "The sun is out and it looks like Suki hasn't drunken any blood recently. She looked weak."

"Then what are we doing here, just standing and talking?" Natsu asked as he raced for the door.

Suki trudged through the streets, alone and weak from the lack of blood and too much sun. She winced at everyone that passed her and she coughed up blood, or so she thought. She finally stopped in an alley and sat down. Suki could hear the cars honking their horns and people talking on their cell phones while they walked down the street.

"Excuse me?" A male voice said over her. Suki slowly looked up at this stranger. She couldn't stop looking at his white hair and purple eyes. "Huh?" Suki said. She was having trouble understanding the words that came out of this stranger's mouth. "I'm Zero. And I think you need help." Suki chuckled; she could feel her fangs coming out. Hot blood welled up in her mouth and she suddenly spit it out.

"You need blood. And fast." Zero said.

Suddenly Suki felt as light as air as she was being carried off to some unknown place. Here she was, in some stranger named Zero's arms as he was bringing her someplace. "Where are ya takin' me?" Suki slurred, she could feel her mind start to wonder. "How long has it been since you've had blood?" Zero asked his voice full of worry. Suki had to think, it was hard to sift through the thoughts in her jumbled head, "About a month?" Suki whispered with closed eyes. "That's way too long; do you understand that you could die?" Zero asked. Suki shrugged, "I've stopped caring a while ago." Zero sighed and suddenly stiffened, as if he heard something. "What is it?" Suki asked. "What did you say your name was again?" Zero inquired. "My name is Suki Kuran." She answered as Zero set her down on a fluffy bed. Suddenly Zero chuckled, "Fuck me."

The door swung open and four figures stood in the light. "Well look who we have here!" Kaname said with a smirk. That's when Suki's world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody. This is the 5****th**** chapter of Suki's story. I see that as the chapters go on less people have looked on my profile and story. I hope that this changes, though I am grateful to the people who are still reading my story. Also, I have added a cover to my story. This is of Suki Kuran, to any new readers, or to anyone who had not made the connection. Thank you. So read on everybody!**

Kaname was furious. Zero had his sister captive. Zero! He might as well be his worst enemy. Kaname had not forgotten the vow Zero gave Yuki then next time he saw her. And looking over at Yuki now, he could tell she didn't forget it either. "Give me my sister back!" Kaname demanded protectively.

"I was helping her, you idiot!" Zero exclaimed. "I saved her from passing out on the streets." He looked to all the people around the room. "If I wanted to kill her, then she would be dead already and I would be gone." Zero stared down Kaname. "But luckily for you, there are no orders to hunt pure-blood vampires today." Zero could not look at Yuki.

Yuki looked at her sister. She looked like death. Suki was far too pale to be healthy. Zero had told them he was just helping her, but he forgot to give her blood. She could not take it any longer, she ran to her sick sister, with tears in her eyes. "You say you are helping her, and you forgot to give her the thing she so desperately needs." Yuki slowly cut her wrist and held it to her big sister's mouth. "You men, babbling over what is and what is not, when you forget the most important thing when it counts." Tears slid down Yuki's face. "If any one of you cared about Suki, then she is what you would be thinking about, not a stupid vow, and not what happened in the past."

Lucy could not believe her eyes, she never knew where Suki came from, and she hadn't asked. But this, Lucy never thought Suki would be involved in this, and she never thought she would be seeing it firsthand! Lucy walked over to Suki, her friend that has been with her for so long, she helped her find gate keys and Suki helped Lucy practice so she could get stronger like Erza. Lucy knew she would help Suki with anything. Lucy knelt down and held Suki's hand, this was all she could offer, but Lucy hoped it was enough.

Natsu couldn't stop staring at Suki. Everything around him just seemed to stop. He had so much power, and with all that power he could not help one of his best friends. It was a horrible feeling. He also walked over to the opposite side of Suki and held her other hand gently. "She will be fine in a couple hours. Sadly Suki hadn't drunken any blood in a month…for vampires that is deadly. I'm actually surprised she didn't crack. Suki is far more powerful than she looks." Yuki said to the two fairy tail wizards. "Self-control is one of her best qualities," Said Lucy. "Agreed," Natsu said with a grin.

"Take Suki and leave, I was just trying to help the bitch anyway," Zero said with a sneer.

"That is it!" Kaname roared as he punched Zero in the face. Zero slammed against the wall, blood welled up and flowed over like a geyser from his nose. "Get out." Zero said. "Gladly," Kaname said back, he waltzed over to Suki and picked her up. With that Kaname, Yuki, Natsu, and Lucy took Suki back to Fairy Tail to recover from what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I am very happy that I have gotten this far. Thank you everybody that has stood by me in this. If you like this story, then you should check out my other story. ****Keiko Kimura: Shinigami in Death City.**** –Luna**

Erza was waiting for us. When we arrived at Fairy Tail, she was at the entrance with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. As we neared the entrance and in shouting distance, Erza had a deep frown on her face, her look full of disappointment. "Where were you three?" She says looking at Suki, Lucy, and Natsu.

"NATSU WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU LEFT ON AN ADVENTURE WITHOUT ME, I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO MUCH THEN BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE TO KILL YOU AGAIN!" Yelled a very angry flying blue cat than landed upon Erza's shoulder.

Erza chuckled and scratched Happy's head. "I'm not going to yell at you, because Happy beat me to it." She looked at Suki, Lucy, and Natsu. "But seriously, where were you three?"

"Suki got sick and we had to help her, it was bad timing because her brother and sister came to visit her," Lucy said, "But everything is OK now."

Erza looked at Suki and sighed. "OK, as long as you are able to work tomorrow." Erza's gaze fell on all the people in front of her, especially Kaname and Yuki. "We are not called the most prestigious wizarding guild in the Fiore Kingdom for being slackers."

Suki yawned and woke up, still in Kaname's arms. "Where are we?" Suki asked, looking around.

"How're you feeling?" Kaname asked his eyes full of absolute worry.

Suki thought about the question. She felt strong and whole. "I feel good, dear brother." Suki said with a smile. "Thank you for helping me." Memories flashed before Suki's eyes, memories of a white haired boy with an intricate tattoo on his neck. "Who was that boy that came to me in the alley and brought me to his house?"

Kaname frowned and shook his head slowly. He desperately wanted his sister to forget Zero. He wanted her to forget that she ever met him, that she ever spoke to him, and that he ever took her to his house. But something held him back. This was his sister, after all. Kaname didn't want to lose his sister forever. "I wish I could make you forget that slug."

Suki sighed, her brother has always been controlling. But she knew he still loved her, and she loved her brother for that.

The next day Suki looked at the job board. Kaname and Yuki were at a hotel, lounging around and enjoying others company. People asked Suki if she had wished Kaname chose her, instead of Yuki. And the answer is no, Kaname just isn't her type, so to speak. He is plenty attractive, but he is better suited for Yuki.

"Hey Suki, ready for a job," asked Lucy.

Suki looked over at Lucy and smiled. "Hey, yah I'm ready. Is Natsu coming?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, just you and me."

The mission is to go to the Fiore Mountains and retrieve the dragon egg. Lucy and Suki will be there to also locate the disturbances happening in the Fiore Mountains.

"These mountains are beautiful." Lucy said as she looked at Suki, "do you think so?" Lucy asked.

Suki smiled and nodded, "When I was little, my family would take me to the nearby mountain and I would just run up and down it. I would just love to run and feel the wind on my face. It would whip my hair back. I loved it.

"That's great, why did you stop?" Lucy asked.

Suki stopped walking and she looked up towards the sky. "My parents were killed by my uncle." Suki whispered.

Lucy put her hand on Suki's shoulder. "I am sorry."

Suddenly the mountain started to shake. Suki grabbed Lucy's trembling hand. "This must be one of the disturbances the nearby town was talking about!" Suki yelled at Lucy.

Lucy screamed and held Suki's hand tightly. "We need to get closer!"

Suki and Lucy tried to take it one step at a time. They put one foot in front of the other. And that's when they saw it, a huge black airship. And what's worse, Suki could sense vampires, a lot of vampires. "Get down, now." Suki hissed.

They had to get out of here now, they were far outnumbered. This was strictly a recon mission. "We have to get out of here, now." Suki tugged on Lucy's shirt. "Please, come one Luce."

That's when the unexpected happened, Lucy stood up and showed herself to the vampires. They looked at her and suddenly one of them was in front of her, taking her hand and smiling into her eyes. Suki could not believe it. She tackled the vampire to the ground and looked at Lucy. "Lucy, get out of here, I'll hold him off." Fear struck Suki right in the heart when she looked into Lucy's eyes. They were blank and vacant, full of nothing. Suki could tell Lucy was not there anymore. This wasn't her friend, this was a pod Lucy. Suki backed away and screamed.

"We are the Rosen quartz family! We are the strongest vampire family to ever live. Anything we want, we take." The vampire said.

"I will get Lucy back, I will hunt you down. I swear it." I vow to the rogue vampire. "You are messing with the Kuran family, we will annihilate you."

That was the last thing I said to them before I took off and went back to Fairy Tail. Suki would get Lucy back. But now, now she had to face the wrath of Natsu. A part of Suki died inside. When Suki looked back at the mountain, the ship, and everyone around, was gone.

**Ok so, that's the end of the chapter. Yes, I did add the anime, "Trinity Blood," into this story. I am pretty sure I spelled "Rosen Quartz" correctly. I looked at Google and from what I found; it said that was how you spell it. So anyone who reads, please review me -Luna**


End file.
